Helena Bertinelli (Prime Earth)
Helena Bertinelli is a vigilante who serves as a member of the Birds of Prey. Formerly, she was part of the Sicilan Mob but later left and became the most wanted woman in the world. She later enlisted in Spyral as Matron and was Agent 37's partner. She was promoted to being the Director of the organization after the fall of the then-director Mister Minos. In the aftermath of the foiling of Dr. Dedalus, She then leaves the organization and adopts the Huntress mantle. History Origin Known as Frank Bertinelli's granddaughter and heir to the Sicilian Mob, she later ran away from the lifestyle and disappeared for over five years, proclaimed deceased wit her name being used by Helena Wayne of Earth 2. In actuality, she became an agent of Spyral and the "Matron" of St. Hadrian's Finishing School for Girls.Secret Origins (Volume 3) #8''Grayson'' Annual #1''Worlds' Finest'' (Volume 5) #1 Agents of Spyral Helena was the agent that saved Dr. Leslie Thompkins at the hands of the Fist of Cain. With her retieval into Spyral, she was present as Minos "interviewed" her, learning of Batman's secret identity. During her missions, she encountered Dick Grayson whom battled the Fist of Cain, one of Spyral's enemies. She then recommends him joining, a notoin Mister Minos accepts. She later goes out to retrieve Dick Grayson with his invitation to Sypral, something in which the former vigilante accepts. Along with Dick Grayson, both her and her partner are tasked with collecting organs part of the Paragon Protocol together. Despite having initial conflicts, such as Dick's reluctance of hiring former T.H.E.Y employee Dr. Poppy Ashemoore, both become great friends overtime. Realizing he feels he'll lose who he once was, she sympathizes with him and gives him some of his confidence back. We All Die At Dawn As both her, Dick, and Spyral, are successful in collecting the Paragon organs sans Paragon's heart, Helena with her partner are later tasked with retrieving the last organ: Paragon's brain. involving the brain During their mission, she interrogates a Fist of Cain member and learns of their plot. Having been separated from her partner, she later learns of his fate and proceeds with stopping the terrorist plot. Though initially troubled, she is assisted by the likes of Dick Grayson, Midnighter, and later Mister Minos, whom killed Christain Fleischer as she was weaken from the brain's psychic attack and nearly killed. In the end, she successfully escapes along with Dick and Spyral attains the brain. When the last organ comes into Spyral's hands, Minos betrays the organization and shoots Helena with her crossbow in an attempt to kill. She successfully warns Dick of Minos's betrayal and his attempt of killing Agent 1 before passing out. She later appears again, putting an arrow through Mister Minos and is seemingly killed by her. The Gladius Objective Batman & Robin Eternal Nemesis With Mister Minos killed, Helena becomes the new Director of Spyral and tasks Agent 1 along with Agent 37 on retrieving a necklace in which contains Krypnoite and to give it to their contact. She learns of someone killing agents during missions in which Dick Grayson was on. She investigates and though evidence stacks against the agent, she is unable to believe it. She suspects Agent 1 and during their mission, instructs Dick to rendezvous at the contact's location alone. She later informs Dick of the situation and investigates this further, though finds nothing except evidence pointing to Dick. She is contacted by Agent 1, who requests hunting him down with extreme prejudice. She denies this and assigns him another mission, but not before Agent 1 respectfully questions her ability to look into this, with him accusing her of having affection for Dick. She later attempts to contact Dick to no avail, being visibly trouble with the situation at hand. A Ghost in the Tomb Spiral's End Nightwing: Rebirth Spyral Powers and Abilities Abilities Not much is known about Helena Bertinell's abilities. She is known to be a skilled pilot, having been seen easily piloting the Spyral-Copter. She is also extremely skilled in espionage, evident by her status in Spyral as "Matron" and later it's director. As a result, she is extremely skilled in deception. Along with espionage and deception, Helena is extremely skilled marksman in the usage of a crossbow. She is a accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, though is seemingly no match for Dick Grayson in terms of skill. She retains a high level of intelligence, being skilled enough to also hack computers. Helena has impressive resilence for a human, taking a bolt to her chest at close range by Mister Minos. Midnighter once remarked that she was "tougher" then even Dick Grayson. Paraphernalia Weapons *'Helena's Crossbow' Equipment *'Spyral Implants': Like many of Spyral's agents, Helena possesses implants that grant her several abilities to assist them in the field. :*'Hypnos': The Hypnos implant gives the ability confuse and hypnotize others. It can even suggerate a different appearance. Helena's face is also unrecognizable to anyone without a Hypnos implant. Transportation *'Spyralcopter' Notes *Though Helena is still Sicilian, her redesign depicts her skin tone to be darker than that of her previous incarnation. The reason behind this was to further differentiate her from Helena Wayne due to their resemblance.Grayson writers establish Helena and Dick's new status quo Trivia *No trivia notes References Category:Spyral members Category:Teachers Category:Spy Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:Prime Earth Characters Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Allies Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Casts Category:Spymaster Category:Italian Category:Vigilante Category:Birds of Prey members Category:Sicilian Mob members